Needle biopsies are often performed to diagnose and/or stage various pathologies. In these procedures, various size needles (i.e., 19G, 22G, 25G) are often employed. However, these procedures are often inefficient in that the sampled biopsy material is obscured by unwanted matter (e.g., blood). Specifically, due to the increased trauma associated with puncturing tissue, an undesirable amount of blood may inadvertently be drawn into a needle diluting the sample and making it more difficult to analyze the sample.